


He is just a child.

by Excaliefur



Series: Just give them hugs and let them rest please [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, How Do I Tag, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Other, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Bittersweet Ending, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Yelling, sam vs techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: Sam was tired of it, Technoblade never understood the difference between him and Tommy.After all, Tommy was only 16, Tommy was just a kid. Kids make mistakes. Kids shouldn't have to worry about their last lives being taken by their own brothers.Kids shouldn't have to fight in a war, let alone multiple.Kids should be able to make mistakes, right?
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Just give them hugs and let them rest please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 384





	He is just a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a vent fic, kinda just want a Sam in my life to tell the people who fucked me up the truth. 
> 
> Will be on tumblr soon it is half past midnight so give me a day  
> I have a lot of overdue homework help
> 
> Oh yeah, its very dialouge based, not very actiony becuase peole just need to talk abotu thier feeling yknow? Also I dont have context, just know that sam met techno, they had an argument and the rest is in the fic.
> 
> Also sam will not be capitalised a lot in this fic, sorry I wrote this v sleepy and dont have the energy to captialize it rn.

“HE BETRAYED ME, HE WENT BACK TO THE MAN WHO EXILED HIM AND DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO VISIT, I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM A HOME” Techno yelled, his voice threatening to crack. The fury visible in his eyes.

“MAN? THEY’RE BOYS! THEY’RE BOTH CHILDREN.” Sam yelled back, before taking a deep breath and continuing, calmer now “They’re both children- who were forced to grow up before their time. Children make mistakes, children grow from them. Not allowing him to make mistakes means he’ll never learn, he’ll never mature, and that’s what you want right?” He pointed out, watching techno carefully, it was never smart to anger or worse, outsmart, a god, so he held his sword tight. 

Techno scoffed “Children, please, I fought in wars at their age too and I matured in time. Tommy has made a million mistakes I don’t understand why you’re so willing to let him make more.” Well at least he was calm now. 

“You’re a God, Techno,” Did Sam really have to emphasise that? “You won’t ever be comparable to us mortals , mentally and physically. You don’t know anything about our kind. Leave Tommy be, let him make mistakes and work his way out alone.” His voice covered in venom. So much spite and hatred towards the man hellbent on terrorising Tommy, as if there weren’t enough people wanting to do that for other reasons.

“His mistakes are catastrophic, He left me-“ Techno was really grasping at straws huh. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn’t expect techno to give up easily but boy was it annoying to argue so pointlessly.  
“Oh a 16 year old boy left a grown adult for his friend, what a surprise.” Technoblade flinched at the blatant sarcasm “You talk about how you’re more mature than him, prove it, stop blaming your problems on him.” That was effective, techno looked ever so slightly startled. 

“I’m not-“ he hurried to defend himself. 

“Oh you’re not? Then why are you here right now? Yelling at me about how he betrayed you?” Sam didn’t really want to play this card but if techno wasn’t gonna listen, he wasn’t going to listen. 

“Tommy gave 2 of his lives for L’manberg, he watched Wilbur die and kept pushing for L’manberg, you really think he would let you just destroy the thing he’s spent so long on?”

It was so obvious, yet no other person could understand, well aside from Puffy, but she wasn’t here right now.  
Techno didn’t reply, Sam took this opportunity to nail his point in, and end this.

“His unfinished symphony?” He nudged, hinting at Wilbur. Techno said nothing, opting for a shook, but angry glare instead.

“Ylnow, unlike Wilbur, I feel like Tommy wants to finish it, Tommyinnit style.” Sam felt, calm. He had this in his mind for so long, it was great to finally say it. Yet he didn’t expect it to be so, easy.

“Let him live, and never contact him again. They say Technoblade never dies but if gods can bleed, gods can die.” With that, Sam left. Leaving the half-piglin in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah check me out on tumblr i am lonely and i crave attention- username: excaliefur
> 
> uh yeah, tommy should get to be happy 
> 
> if you read this, thank you, hope you have a good day/night :D


End file.
